Star Wars Jedi General Part 14 Regret
by Sithproductions
Summary: Marsis Returns from a tour of duty on Felucia.


6 Months after the 252nd invade Felucia

Marsis watched out the viewport on the bridge of the Constellation as she entered Coruscant's orbit. Felucia had changed him, mentally, some of the things he had seen during those 6 and a half months... they disturbed him but in a way made him more aware about the cost of war. He had flown several missions with Red squadron during that time, he never lost a single pilot. The Constellation still had it's Field repairs in place. She had received a few other ones during that time too. She had received a bridge off of a donor ship, several cannons from destroyed ships orbiting the planet. She had become at least 40 or 50 different Cruisers put into one, yet she still held together. Coruscant hadn't changed one bit, but when the constellation landed Bariss and Ahsoka were waiting for him with Masters Windu and Mundi. Fox, tech, blitz, Pik and Pinz who had become known as "The fox pack" walked with Marsis up the Ramp towards the platform.

"Welcome back Marsis!" Master Windu said as Marsis walked onto the platform.

"Thank you Master." He said.

"How was Felucia?" Master Mundi asked.

"Much better then Dantooine because I didn't have to carry you around." Marsis joked with Master Mundi who smiled and laughed.

"Where am I going next Master?" Marsis asked Master windu.

"I'm not sure, meet me and the other General's in the Briefing room tonight and you'll find out." He replied.

Marsis walked over to Bariss and Ahsoka.

"Hey." He said.

Marsis. They replied.

"What all happened on Felucia?" Ahsoka asked.

"Too much to tell you." He replied jokingly. "Meet me in the cafeteria and I'll tell you, Im starving."

"Ok." They replied walking off.

Marsis sat at a table in the cafeteria. It was nice to have some real food for once. Somehow while he was telling the story the table became crowded with younglings and Padawans that had not been in the war.

"Tell us another!" A youngling said when he finished his story.

"Ok, so I was ordered to take out some droid artillery that was harassing our tanks, we only had one AT-TE so I had to be very tactical. The first one was already shooting at us before we had it in a visual so we had to move in on foot. Me and Red team decided to do it. So was ran up to it and planted some explosives, then boom! Afterwords we just used the AT-TE to take em out. Took us a good portion of the day to find them all."

After about an hour of story telling he was finally able to retire to his room until the briefing. He laid on his cot and tried to relax. The sudden quiet and lack of explosions was... awkward. He planned on rewarding the pack for their bravery on felucia the next day, they deserved it. They all risked there lives several times over for the good of him and there fellow clones. Over his 6 months he had learned several skills, Tech had taught him how to rewire droids to attack other droids, how to hack a mainframe and how to open a closed airlock using damaged wires. The 6 months had been hell on his men, he lost over 1 thousand troops to the droids. They were constantly ambushed during patrols several walkers were destroyed not to mention the countless fighters. Amidst all the battle and the violence there were some good times, like when he and Red company held out against thousands of droids for 3 days until support arrived. During that battle he had become more connected to the force, he had to rely on it for alot of things. He used it to build a barrier out of the fungal tree's and also used it to hold out against a bomber. During the six months he had missed Bariss, he had learned what it's like to be a true solider. He and Bariss, he didn't know what was happening between them it was confusing but it felt like it was right. During that time he had also helped repel hundreds of droids that boarded the constellation to wipe out the crew. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

_Marsis walked quietly through the dark hallways with his master and his best friend Jadak. He had his dark robes covering him, his hood was pulled up covering head and face. They were on Geosnosis, they had been chosen as part of the strike force that was going to Rescue Master Obi-wan Kenobi, his padawan Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala. He could hear the Geosnosians cheering, all he could guess was that they were getting ready to execute them. Marsis followed his masters into the bright sunlight and into the cheering crowds of Geosnosians. They stopped right as they entered, they didn't want to be spotted and blow their cover. _

"_That's alot of bugs." Jadak commented as he looked around at the seemingly endless amounts of geosnosians._

"_The signal is master windu's lightsaber." Master shan told them both. _

"_Got it." Marsis replied. _

_He was trying to calm himself, he was getting anxious, adrenaline was already coursing through his veins. He badly wanted to ignite his blade and begin striking down the enemy. But he knew he couldn't, if he did his cover would be blown and the mission would fail. He looked at the large platform the seperatist leaders were on. Suddenly he saw a purple lightsaber blade ignite. Here we go. He though to himself as he dropped off his robe and ignited his lightsaber. He took a fighting stance as all of the Geosnosians began to take off and head for the sky. He saw a blast of fire as master windu jumped off the platform and landed gracefully in the arena. Marsis followed suit by using the force to jump over the stands and into the arena. His master and Jadak followed. The jedi were already charging the droids, he followed right in with them and charged head on into the pack of droids. Jadak was right next to him, Marsis began to skillyfully cut down the droids one at a time. He jumped and kicked one in the face he spun around mid air and decapitated two more. He ran forward and cut one in half, he then stabbed the next one. He looked for his master, he saw her skillfully taking down entire groups of Droids, including the much more advanced ones. Marsis suddenly found himself face to face with 5 of the advanced looking battle droids. He had no Idea what they were capable of, but he felt no fear of them. Suddenly the droids opened fire, Marsis started skillfuly blocking shots. He fell back about 10 feet and took full control of his Juyo lightsaber form. He lunged forward quickly and cut one droid down, he then jumped and kicked another. His foot sunk into the droids face and crushed it's mainframe. He landed and force pushed one into another. 4 droids were down, one remaining. Marsis lunged forward and impaled the last one. He held his lightsaber in it's place for a moment, melting the droids armor. He removed his lightsaber, and looked towards his master. She was surrounded by destroyer droids, the droids were firing on her with all they had. Quickly she was shot multiple times._

"_No!" Marsis screamed as he started to run towards his dying master. The droids turned and rolled away towards other targets. One droid was rolling right towards Marsis, he got to one side and held out his blade. He clipped the droid as it rolled past. The droid full over on it's side, It was done for. Marsis got to his master and deactivated his blade. He got down on his knees beside her. _

"_Master?" He asked. _

"_Marsis...?" She asked weakly. _

"_Yes master it's me." _

"_Marsis... Marsis... I'm not going to make it... listen... listen to me... I know you are ready... you are ready for the trials Marsis. Make me... make me... proud." _

_Her eyes slowly fell shut and her body fell limp. _

_Marsis stood up, he was know filled with both anger and sadness at the same time. He knew he was supposed to celebrate his masters passing into the netherworlds of the force. But he couldn't, she was like a mother too him and he was enraged at the fact that she had died. Marsis yelled out in rage as he ignited his blade once again and charged towards a large group of droids, he quickly started hacking them down. He used the force to rip them apart and slam them into walls. He quickly cut through several droids, he was angry and he was using that anger to it's full potential. He picked up a battle droid and slammed into the ground full force. He then lunged at another and quickly removed it's head. He looked around the arena and tried to spot Jadak. He couldn't see him, but if he knew Jadak as well as he thought he did, He would be just fine. He looked around and quickly observed the situation. The Jedi were being pushed back they were outnumbered vastly. Marsis fell back with his fellow Jedi, quickly dispatching droids as he went. The rest of the jedi had been pushed back into a tight circle, the droids surrounding them. He continued to fight, becoming one with his lightsaber. Suddenly the droids stopped firing. Marsis held his lightsaber in front of him, ready for the droids. Master windu was saying something in the background, but he had him tuned out. He was completely focused on the battle. The droids raised their weapons again and Marsis prepared to attack once more. He heard a strange sound in the distance. Several gunship looking vehicles swooped down and opened fire on the droids. Inside was the new grand army of the republic in their shining white armor. The opened fire on the droids with their rifles. Some of the gunships swooped down and began to hover as the Jedi climbed aboard. Marsis fell back, jumping into the nearest gunship. He protected the soldiers with his lightsaber deflecting incoming blaster bolts. He scanned the area looking for Jadak, and he saw him. He was lying underneath a pile of a pillar that the Geonosian's had blown apart. Marsis' heart sank, today he had lost his best friend and his master. He knew he should rejoice them becoming one with the force but he couldn't. He just couldn't._

Marsis woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up and buried his face in his hands.

He breathed heavily trying to clear his mind. He stood up and changed from his battle armor into his robes. He needed to go for a walk so he could clear his mind. He walked down the side corridor, so he could look through the huge windows and see the skyline. He reached the corridor which was lacking light for some reason. Marsis walked to the windows and realized it was pouring rain outside. He continued down the corridor trying to clear his mind. He had no idea why the deaths were bothering him. He considered that maybe master yoda would know, so he headed to Master Yoda's chambers. He walked to the door and it opened automatically for him. Yoda was sitting on one of his big round chairs, his legs crossed. He was obviously in very deep meditation.

"Troubled you are? Hmmm?" Yoda questioned without even asking him.

"Yes master."

Marsis sat down on the other big round chair.

"What is troubling you?" He asked.

"Well Master, I've been thinking alot about Master Shan and Jadak." Marsis explained.

"Blaming yourself you are?" He inquired.

"Yes Master, I feel like I could have done more and that I could have saved them."

"Blame yourself do not. Celebrate them becoming one with the force you should. Do not mourn rejoice."

"I've tried Master, I have."

"Trying hard enough you are not. Their destiny it was to die on Geosnosis."

"Their destiny master?"

"Yes. Marsis worry about the past do not. Change it you can not."

Marsis nodded.

"Destined you are for wonderful things young one." Yoda said suddenly. "Your future bright it is. Let sadness and regret hold you down you should not."

"Thank you Master." Marsis thanked Yoda. He bowed and went to leave.

"Marsis, take time off you should. 3 weeks to relax we will give you."

"Thank you Master." Marsis said as he left.

He had alot to think about now, and alot to meditate on.


End file.
